FA20020
多方面からの仕事が集中している副会長。 The vice-president was working on a whole lot of jobs. しかも副会長でないと担当できないものばかり。 Without the vice-president, it'd be totally out of control. 【伊織】「瑛里華、これも頼む」 Iori: "Erika, I have a request." 【孝平】「俺が見ようか？」 Kouhei: "Am I looking after this?" 【瑛里華】「内容は？」 Erika: "What's the matter?" 【伊織】「グラウンド脇の花壇に植える花の年間計画書、美化委員会」 Iori: "It's a meeting to discuss the year plan document for the flower bed near the grounds." 【瑛里華】「くっ」 Erika: "Guh..." 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、花の名前に詳しい？」 Erika: "Hasekura-kun, are you familiar with the names of flowers?" 【孝平】「ごめん」 Kouhei: "Nope, sorry." 【瑛里華】「もー、なんで今日はこんなに」 Erika: "Oh, why did it gave to turn out like this today." 【征一郎】「すまない、これも頼めるか」 Seiichirou: "Sorry, could I ask something as well?" 【瑛里華】「征一郎さんまで？」 Erika: "Even you, Seiichirou?" 【征一郎】「さすがに女子更衣室の件は、俺ではな」 Seiichirou: "The matter with the girl's room is mine right?" 【瑛里華】「はーい」 Erika: "Yep". 【孝平】「副会長、紅茶でも淹れようか」 Kouhei: "Vice-President, could we make some black tea?" 【瑛里華】「助かるわ……」 Erika: "That'd be great..." 【白】「すみません、紅茶の葉っぱが切れていました」 Shiro: "Sorry, we're out of black tea leaves." 【瑛里華】「む、む、む」 Erika: "Ugh..." 【瑛里華】「……もごもご」 Erika: *...Mumbling* 会長が、爆発寸前の副会長を押さえ込む。 The president tried to calm the vice-president, who was on the verge of exploding. 【伊織】「悪いね、二人で紅茶を買ってきてくれないか」 Iori: "Sorry, could you two go and buy some black tea please?" 【伊織】「ちょっといい葉っぱを頼むよ。今日は特別だ」 Iori: "Buy some nice ones. Today's a special day." 会長のポケットマネーとおぼしき札を受け取ると、俺と白ちゃんは監督生棟を出た。 Taking the President's pocket money and shopping list, Shiro-chan and I left the student council building. //is it shopping list? Probably wrong. 東儀先輩からは備品も頼まれ、生徒会の買い物ということで外出許可を取った。 Along with a request for some equipment from Tougi-sempai ahnd some shopping for the student council, we received a permit to head out. 守衛の金角銀角も、許可のおかげで無事通過。 Thanks to the permit, the gold and silver guards let us pass peacefully. 平日に学校の外に出るのは新鮮だ。 It was a fresh experience leaving, compared to the usual days at school. // lit: besides usual days at school, leaving was fresh. 【孝平】「どこに行こうか」 Kouhei: "Where should we go?" 【白】「海岸通りでもいいんですが……」 Shiro: "The sea-front street is nice, but..." 【白】「今日は、古くからある喫茶店で買うというのはどうでしょう」 Shiro: "Today, how about buying from that cafe that's been around for ages?" 【孝平】「なるほど。良さそうだ」 Kouhei: "I see, it looks nice." 【白】「瑛里華先輩もお疲れでしたし」 Shiro: "Since Erika-sempai seemed worn out," 【白】「華やかなものよりも、落ち着いたものを買って帰りましょう」 Shiro: "How about we head back with something peaceful, rather than something fancy?" 【孝平】「わかった」 Kouhei: "Got it." 白ちゃんの案内について坂を下り、海岸通りの近くまで来る。 According to Shiro-chan's info, heading down the hill, we could get close to the sea-front street. // unsure 【白】「ちょうど、この前話をしていた『さゝき』も近くにあるんですよ」 Shiro: "Great, 'Sasaki' we were talking about earlier is near here as well." 【孝平】「じゃあ、そこにも寄っていこうか？」 Kouhei: "Well, why don't we drop by?" 【白】「でも、あまり遅くなっては」 Shiro: "But isn't it getting a bit late?" 【孝平】「ちょっと寄るくらいなら大丈夫さ」 Kouhei: "It'll be fine if we just pop in for a bit." 【孝平】「ついでに、お茶菓子も買っていこう」 Kouhei: "While we're at it, we can get some tea cakes as well." 【白】「は、はい」 Shiro: "Y-Yes." 案内されるままついていくと、中心部から離れる道に入った。 Heading on according to her directions, we entered a path heading away from the center of town. 【白】「では、こちらです」 Shiro: "Here, this way." いつものコースを外れ、閑静な住宅街に向かう。 On the very edge of the usual course, we headed towards a quiet neighbourhood. 古そうな家が続く街並み。 An aged building continued all the way across the street. この島に来てから、こんなところに来たのは初めてだ。 It's the first time I've seen such a place since coming to the island. 【孝平】「この家、すごいな」 Kouhei: This house is amazing. 塀がどこまでも続き、母屋もかなり道から奥にある。 The fence continued off into the distance, and the main part of the house had a rather large interior. 周囲の家の中よりも格段の風格を感じた。 Inside the childrens' house, I felt some kind of remarkable style. 【白】「ここが、うちです」 Shiro: "This is my house." 【孝平】「あ、そ、そうなんだ」 Kouhei: "Ah, s-seems so." 立派な門の表札には、たしかに「東儀」と書いてある。 Surely enough, on the nameplate of the fancy door, "Tougi" was written. 【孝平】「すごい家だね」 Kouhei: "It's an amazing house isn't it." 【白】「そんな、ただ古いだけです」 Shiro: "I don't think so, it's just an old house." 【孝平】「土日は家に帰ったりしてるの？」 Kouhei: "Do you come back here on weekends?" 【白】「時々は、そうしています」 Shiro: "Sometimes I do." 目当ての喫茶店はすぐ近くにあり、紅茶の葉もいいものを売ってもらった。 The cafe we were looking for was right nearby, selling some nice stuff along with the tea leaves. 外から見ても、一見喫茶店とはわからない隠れ家的な店だった。 At first glance, the cafe seemed to be a somewhat hidden place. 【白】「そして、ここがさゝきです」 Shiro: "And, here's Sasaki." ちょっと得意げに紹介してくれる白ちゃん。 A bit of an excited introduction, Shiro-chan. 高く評価しているということなのだろうが、胸を張った姿がかわいい。 Not sure if it's something you can place much value on, but the look of her puffing out her chest was cute. こちらは小さい店構えながらも、渋くはげた金文字看板を掲げている。 It seemed like a small store, and the gold letters on the shop sign had faded. 右から左に読むのだと気づくのに、数秒かかる。 Even though a realised it read right to left, it took me a moment. そこには、『きゝさ舗子菓』と書いてあった。 Here was written "Kikisa's Small Fruits". 【白】「こんにちはー」 Shiro: "Good Afternoon~" 暖簾をくぐって店に入る白ちゃんに続く。 Heading under the store curtain, Shiro headed in. 奥から、お婆さんが出てきた。 An older woman came out from inside. 【さゝきのお婆さん】「あれまあ」 Sasaki's Old Lady: "Oh my!" 【さゝきのお婆さん】「白様ではありませんか」 Sasaki's Old Lady: "If it isn't Shiro-sama." 白様？ Shiro-sama? 【白】「さ、様づけは、その……」 Shiro: "Sa-sama's, um..." 【さゝきのお婆さん】「あれまあ、それは失礼致しました」 Sasaki's Old Lady: "Oh my, that was rude of me." 【さゝきのお婆さん】「今日は平日だというのに、どうされましたか」 Sasaki's Old Lady: "Today's a weekday though, has something happened?" 【白】「ええ、ちょっとした用事のついでに、お茶菓子を買おうかと」 Shiro: "Yes, we were on a bit of an errand, and decided to buy some tea-leaves on the way." 何気なく応えている白ちゃんだが。 Shiro-chan answered innocently enough, but, ……白様って言ってたな。 she said "Shiro-chan" didn't she. 【さゝきのお婆さん】「そちらの方は？」 Sasaki's Old Lady: "From him?" 【白】「学院の先輩で、いつもお世話になっている方です」 Shiro: "He's always helping the seniors at school." 【孝平】「あ、どうも」 Kouhei: "Ah, thanks." 【さゝきのお婆さん】「あれまあ、それはそれは」 Sasaki's Old Lady: "Oh my, isn't that something." 【さゝきのお婆さん】「今日もきんつばでよろしいですか」 Sasaki's Old Lady: "Would you like kintsuba today as well?" 【白】「ええ、お願いします」 Shiro: "Yes, please." 【白】「今日はこちらの丸い方も」 Shiro: "A round one today as well." 丸いきんつばなんてものもあるんだな。 There's round ones? 【さゝきのお婆さん】「はい、かしこまりました」 Sasaki's Old Lady: "Yes, certainly." お婆さんが、慣れた手つきできんつばを包む。 The old lady wrapped up the kintsuba with practiced hands. 【さゝきのお婆さん】「それと、いただき物ですが、旬の苺がありますのでよろしければどうぞ」 Sasaki's Old Lady: "Also, it's something I received, but I have some of this season's strawberries, if you'd like some." 【さゝきのお婆さん】「一緒に包んでおきますので」 Sasaki's Old Lady: "I'll wrap it all up together." 【白】「あ、はい」 Shiro: "Ah, yes." 【孝平】「ありがとうございます」 Kouhei: "Thanks alot." お店を出ると、お婆さんが見送りに来た。 As we left the store, the old lady came to see us off. 【さゝきのお婆さん】「またぜひいらしてください」 Sasaki's Old Lady: "Please make sure to come and visit us again!" 【白】「はい」 Shiro: "Yes!" そう言って店を後にする。 We left that so-called shop behind. 苺の包みを持ち、俺はさながら荷物持ちだ。 Holding onto the package of berries, it was just like I was holding onto baggage. 【孝平】「歴史のある家だって聞いてたけど、本当になんか『名家』って感じだね」 Kouhei: "I heard the house has history behind it, but it really seems like you're from a pretty distinguished family." 【白】「いえ……、そんなことはないのですが」 Shiro: "No... it's nothing like that." なぜか恐縮しまくっている白ちゃん。 Why did Shiro-chan suddenly seem ashamed? 【孝平】「白様、なんて呼ばれてるんだ」 Kouhei: "You seem to be being called Shiro-sama." 【白】「そそそれはっ、そのっ」 Shiro: "T-t-that's, um..." 【孝平】「なんてな。ごめんごめん」 Kouhei: "I'm just kidding, sorry." 慌てさせてしまった。 I'd gotten confused. 【孝平】「じゃあ、東儀先輩の備品もさっさと買って帰ろうか」 Kouhei: "Alright, let's quickly buy Tougi-sempai's things and head back." 【白】「はい」 Shiro: "Yes." 【孝平】「ただいまー」 Kouhei: "We're back~." 【瑛里華】「ああ～紅茶様の到着だわ～」 Erika: "Ahh, the tea's arrived~." そうとう疲れてるな。 She certainly seems tired. 【白】「兄さまたちは？」 Shiro: "What about Onii-sama and the others?" 【瑛里華】「二人で出ていったわ。しばらくしたら戻るって」 Erika: "The two of them left, but they said they'll be back soon." 【孝平】「副会長一人で頑張ってたのか。お疲れ」 Kouhei: The vice-president's been going at it alone? You must be tired." 【白】「それでは、さっそくお淹れします」 Shiro: "Well then, let's make some tea right away." 【白】「砂糖もたっぷり用意しますね」 Shiro: "We'll get lots of sugar ready too." 【瑛里華】「ありがと～」 Erika: "Thanks~ 【孝平】「副会長も一度休憩したら？」 Kouhei: "Vice-pres, won't you take a break for a moment.?" 【瑛里華】「そうさせてもらうわ……」 Erika: "Yeah, alright." ささやかなお茶タイム。 It was a modest tea time. 白ちゃんが淹れた、独特な香りのする紅茶と和菓子がテーブルに並ぶ。 Shiro-chan lined up the sweet smelling black tea she made and the lollies on the table. 【孝平】「和菓子って、紅茶に合うの？」 Kouhei: "Do these lollies go well with the tea?" 【白】「組み合わせ次第ですけど、よく合いますよ」 Shiro: "It depends on the combination, but it matches well." またちょっと自慢げな白ちゃん。 Shiro-chan looking quite proud once again. 試してみる。 I'll give it a try. 【孝平】「ほんとだ。おいしいな」 Kouhei: "Actually, it's pretty good." 【瑛里華】「きんつばはラプサン・スーチョンに合うわね」 Erika: "The kintsuba matches with the La'Busan Soucheux doesn't it." //I don't know, some french sounding candy :P 【孝平】「この紅茶の銘柄？」 Kouhei: "What type of tea is this?" 【瑛里華】「そう。中国の紅茶よ」 Erika: "It's chinese tea." 【瑛里華】「だから和菓子にも合うのかも」 Erika: "That might be why it matches with the japanese candy." 【白】「さゝきのきんつばは、小ぶりでちょうど食べやすいと思うのです」 Shiro: "Sasaki's candy is small enough, just to make it easy to eat I think." 【孝平】「白様じゃ、あまり大口開けて食べるわけにもいかないもんな」 Kouhei: "We can't have Shiro-sama open her mouth up that much right?" 【白】「むー」 Shiro: "Owh..." 【白】「支倉先輩にはもうあげません」 Shiro: "I'm not giving Hasekura-sempai any more." 【孝平】「ごめんなさい」 Kouhei: "Sorry." ちょっと怒らせてみる。 Looks like I've annoyed her a bit. これまではあまり見せてくれなかった顔を見るのが楽しかった。 It was fun seeing her put on a face that doesn't really ocme out much. 【白】「支倉先輩、こんどはちゃんと味わって食べてくださいね」 Shiro: "Hasekura-semapi, please make sure you taste it properly this time." 【孝平】「ああ。しっかり味わってるよ」 Kouhei: "Yeah. I'm tasting it carefully" 【孝平】「甘すぎず、でもしっかり甘い」 Kouhei: "It's too sweet, but it's a real strong sweetness." 【白】「そのとおりです」 Shiro: "Exactly." 嬉しそうだ。 She looks happy. 【孝平】「……あれ、さっきは丸いきんつばも買ってなかったっけ？」 Kouhei: "... Huh, didn't we buy some round ones as well?" 【白】「ええ。いろいろと食べてもらおうと思ったのですが」 Shiro: "Yes. I thought we ate lots of different ones though." 【白】「今日はちょっと買いすぎました」 Shiro: "We bought a bit too much today." 【白】「なので、こんどのお茶会に持って行こうかなと」 Shiro: "Well then, how about next time we hold a real tea party?" 【瑛里華】「いい考えね」 Erika: "That's a good idea." 【孝平】「あっちも楽しみだな」 Kouhei: "I think that sounds fun." 【白】「そ、そうですか」 Shiro: "R-really?" まるで自分が褒められたかのように照れる白ちゃん。 You seem quite shy taking my praise Shiro-chan. 【白】「……あ、瑛里華先輩、そろそろお仕事に戻らないといけないのでは」 Shiro: "...Ah, Erika-semapi, you have to return to your work soon though." 【孝平】「だな。副会長、手伝えるものがあったら手伝うぞ」 Kouhei: "True. Vice-pres, if there's anything I can help out with, I will." 【白】「わたしは後片づけをします」 Shiro: "I'll take care of it later." 【瑛里華】「うん。どっちもお願い」 Erika: "Yup, either one please." 【孝平】「苺はどうしようか」 Kouhei: "What should we do with the strawberries?" 【白】「兄さまや伊織先輩もいるときに、みんなでいただきましょう」 Shiro: "Let's eat them together with everyone when Onii-sama and Iori-sempai are around." 【孝平】「わかった」 Kouhei: "Alright." みんな、仕事につく。 Everyone took to their work. 俺は、仕事を手伝いながらも白ちゃんの豊かな表情を思い出したりしていた。 As I helped out with work, I kept thinking about all of Shiro's different faces.